Lately, the use of geothermal energy has become more popular. However one of the problems in using this energy is that many of the available geothermal resources contain sizable amount of non-condensable gases including for example carbon dioxide and hydrogen sulfide, etc. many of these gases being pollutants which must be disposed of in an environmentally safe manner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of and means for producing power from geothermal fluid and enhancing the prevention of non-condensable gases often containing relatively large quantities of carbon dioxide and other minor constituents from exhausting into the atmosphere which substantially overcomes or significantly reduces the disadvantages outlined above.